homecoming
by Otakushadowalchemist
Summary: Kevin asks Edd to the homecoming dance. (Same story is posted on Tumblr this is the same author) KevEdd, One shot, No flames please.


Hey all, yes this is the same author who posted this on her Tumblr.

Disclaimer: I do not own EENE

This contains boyxboy love. Nothing explicit but still. Please no flames.

Enjoy!

* * *

Homecoming

Homecoming week was upon them, Edd particularly didn't enjoy homecoming for the most part. The kids got extra rowdy and he often found his precious books on the ground because of their rowdiness.

"Hey double D!" Edd turned around to see his best friends ed and eddy walking up to him at his locker. He quickly stuffed his books in his locker and grabbed the proper ones for his next class.

"Salutations!" Edd smiled at his best friends. Eddy leaned against the locker next to Edds, a sly smirk on his face.

"Guess who got a date to the homecoming dance?" He grinned, making Edd gasp.

"You asked Nazz?" He asked excitedly "and she agreed?"

"You know it." Eddy said smoothly running his hands over his shirt as if he where polishing them.

"What about You Ed?" Edd asked looking up at his taller friend. Who just smiled goofily.

"I'm going with my rubber chicken Double Dee!" He said excitedly pulling out a rubber chicken from his back pack and shoving it towards the sockhead. Making Edd wince away.

"Fantastic.." He said in mock excitement, pushing the rubber chicken away from his face.

"What about you sockhead have you asked anyone out yet?" Eddy asked.

"No, I will not be participating in such events. I have very important tests I must study for this weekend and will not have the time to attend." Edd said matter of factly.

"oh come on Double D, stop being so nerdy and join us for one night." Eddy protested, a frown crossing his face.

"we must be 3!" Ed shouted, throwing himself over the shortest of the trio.

Edd quickly pushed him off "My future is more important than some ridiculous school dance." Edd said, brushing himself off.

The three walked off arguing amongst each other, unknowingly a redhead had watched them the entire time.

* * *

"So have you asked him yet?" Kevin sighed, placing his elbows on the table. It was currently lunch time for him and his best friend Nazz.

"No I heard him talking to the other dorks earlier today." Kevin sulked, picking at his unknown lunch food with his fork sighing.

"whats wrong Kev?" she asked, noticing the look of sadness in Kevin's eyes.

"I don't know I mean I've never been so nervous to ask someone out before, and he said that school dances where a waste of time. That just freaks me out even more, know what i mean?" Kevin said

Nazz smiled at her best friend. She knew that he had fallen for Edd and fallen hard. Kevin the usually confident with women was too shy to ask the Black haired, blue-eyed genius to the homecoming dance.

"Oh come on dude, whats the worse that could happen?" Nazz asked nudging Kevin

"He could say no and ridicule me in front of the entire school." Kevin glared at the blond beside him

"I don't know Kevin Double D doesn't seem like the type to do that," Nazz said picking at her food. Kevin sighed and placed buried his face into his hands.

"alright I'll try it."

* * *

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Edd happily carried his stack of books to his locker, carefully balancing his books in one hand he reached to do the combination to his locker, opening his locker his placed his books in their respective places and pulled out his messenger bag

just as he shut the locker he yelped at the sight of Kevin standing next to him, his arms crossed over his chest, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Salutations Kevin, What brings you here?" He asked shifting himself nervously as the red-head looked away

"Well I have a question for you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know this is short notice and every thing but I was wondering..." Kevin trailed off.

Edd stared at the red-headed jock in front of him, confused. "Yes, Kevin?" He asked

"um well...wilyougototheschooldancewithme?" he asked in a hurry, Edd not catching a single word Kevin had just said.

"Kevin, you are being incomprehensible, could you repeat that perhaps?" Edd asked

Kevin growled clenching his fists together "I said will you go to the school dance with me?"

this caused a noticeable blush to creep along Double Ds cheeks. "M-me? But why me? surely there is someone you would rather"

"Because I want to go with you Double dork!" Kevin shouted. There was silence between the two.

"This is so sudden Kevin, I think I need time to think about this decision." Edd said. Kevin huffed and pulled his back pack off his back, unzipping it and reaching in he pulled out a white and peach article of clothing and shoved it towards Edd.

"If you wear this tomorrow, it means yes." He said, then zipped his backpack back up and threw it on his back, turning on his heels and walking away before Edd could have a chance to respond. Edd watched the redhead walk off before looking down at the article of clothing that had been shoved into his hands.

Unfolding it he let out a little gasp at the words "Peach creek football." On it. Turning it around there was a large number 1 sewed on and Kevin's last name.

Blushing Edd neatly folded the jersey and placed it in his messenger bag.

thoughts racing, he headed down the halls and back to the place he called home.

* * *

The next day, Kevin arrived early for school, leaning on his motorcycle tapping his foot impatiently, nerves tearing him up from the inside.

Suddenly Nazz pulled up beside him in her car. She stepped out smiling at Kevin.

"So you ask him yet?"

"Yeah..." Kevin mumbled looking in the direction of the cul-de-sac.

"and..?' She asked impatiently leaning against her own car, crossing her arms over her chest.

"and what?"

"what did he say?"

"I don't know..." Kevin mumbled

"How do you not know it's either yes or no Kev." Nazz sighed

"He wanted to think about it." Kevin replied simply, Nazz made an understanding noise.

and suddenly a familiar figure appeared in the distance. Kevin's heart beat sped up as Edd got closer and closer to him.

time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Kevin felt his stomach do a back flip at the sight that stood before him.

Edd approached Kevin coyly looking up at the red-headed jock, blushing slightly.

and Kevin thought it was the cutest sight with him in his white and peach football jersey.

"Salutations, Kevin."

Kevin was speechless

"Well as you see I am wearing your Football jersey, though it had to be washed for it was dirty, I will be sure to wash it before I return it to you, But I hope you havent changed your-"

Edd was caught off guard as Kevin wrapped his arms around the black-haired Genius and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll make sure its a night you don't forget."

* * *

throughout the day people question why Edd was wearing Kevin's football jersey. Including Edds two best friends to which he simply replied with the truth. Though Eddy wasn't happy about who Edd was going with, he was happy that his best friend had changed his mind and decided to go to the school dance with him.

Double D received many glares from some of the female population, who undoubtedly had a crush on Kevin and was hoping that he would have asked them to the school dance.

To which, a few times Kevin snuck up behind Edd in the halls where he wrapped an arm around the boy, while the jocks and and Girls gave the two the stank eye.

The school day ended and Edd was at his locker, organizing his things for the weekend. When he was satisfied he closed his locker with a smile, only to be greeted by a certain redhead.

"Goodness Kevin you scared me!" Edd exclaimed, which in turn just cause the jock to raise an eyebrow.

"May I inquire why you are here? Dont you have a football game to get ready for?" Edd asked

"Yeah that's why I'm here," Kevin said simply

which only cause Edd to look confused.

"You are coming to the football game right?" Kevin asked

"Oh I-That never crossed my mind." Edd responded. Kevin grabbed his hand, smiling at the black-haired genius.

"Well I need someone to cheer me on from the bleachers so come on."

Edd only blushed as he walked with Kevin towards the doors.

* * *

The game resulted in a victory for Peach Creek. Rowdy kids cheered as they ran out to the field to congratulate the football team.

The entire game, Edd had sat on the bench, watching the game intently. But his eyes kept wandering over to Kevin, watching how he gracefully played the game.

Edd stood and walked down to the field where kids surrounded Kevin and the team, congratulating them. Kevin was laughing at a joke someone had cracked when his eyes met Double Ds

He smiled and pushed himself through the crowd, and made his way over to Edd.

"Fantastic Game Kevin." Double D beamed smiling shyly

"Thanks, do I get a celebratory kiss?" Kevin teased, making Edd blush profusely.

"Kevin I-"

"I'm only kidding dork, let's go." Kevin laughed, holding his hand out, Double D took it and together they made their way back to the school.

The music was loud, it was giving Edd a slight Headache, the sight of students bumping and grinding sweaty bodies together repulsed him. He had met Eddy and Ed at the dance, they had talked for a few minutes before Eddy ran off to be with the girls, while Ed pigged out at the concession stand.

"Having fun Double Dork?" Kevin asked sliding next to double D out of no where, once again, scaring the teen a bit.

"Greetings Kevin, I must ask though, when did you become so stealthy?" Kevin chuckled

"Must be the football Practice." He said simply. The two sat in silence for a while, before a slower song came on. Kevin stood, stretching, then turned and looked at Double D.

" Wanna dance?"

Edd held out his hand and Kevin took it. Slowly they made their way out to the dance floor.

"May I inquire to your behavior as of late?' Edd asked nervously as Kevin place his hands on Edds hips and Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders. Kevin looked straight into Edds eyes.

"I'm going to be straight with you." Kevin said a small blush creeping onto his face

"I havent been able to get you out of my head, You are too adorkable for your own good, and I like you, alot." Kevin said only causing Edd to fluster and look down.

"If you don't feel the same way I understand completely, I was a jerk to you and your friends when we where kids."

"I just needed to take this chance."

once again there was silence between the two, but Edd did not pull away as they swayed to the music, Kevin felt his heart dropping, he figured Edd was to poliet to just run from him in the middle of dancing, he would do it once the song was over.

Until then Kevin decided to enjoy Edds presence as much as he could.

Until a small voice spoke up

"I feel the same way Kevin." Kevin looked at the sockhead in shock.

"I too have not been able to get you out of my head, and I believe that I am infatuated with you."

Kevin pulled double D closer to him and put his mouth next to Double Ds ear.

"be my boyfriend?" He asked nervously, Edd only smiled, and Kevin felt his heart soar when he felt Edds head nod in agreement.

"Can I kiss you?" Kevin asked into Edds ear again

"We are in public!" Edd whispered back furiously

"I don't care, I want everyone to see." Kevin said, pulling away from Edds ear and leaning down, to capture Edds lips in his own.

and right there on the dance floor, Edd and Kevin shared their first kiss. He could hear some whispers and gasps next to him, but neither could bring themselves to care.

and both agreed

Best Homecoming ever.


End file.
